


Congratulation, Hokkage-Sama

by LittlePeach27



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePeach27/pseuds/LittlePeach27
Summary: Hinata congratulates Naruto in the best way a wife can.Very mature with explicit language and graphic detail.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 11





	Congratulation, Hokkage-Sama

Naruto sighed as he opened the door to his and his wifes shared room. He just finished sending his two kids to their grandpas. He finally woke up after his own tiny daughter had knocked him out and couldn't believe he missed his own inauguration as Hokage. "They're finally on their way -dattebayo..." He said as walked in and unzipped his jacket, putting it on a coat rack, not looking at his wife. 

"I-is that so?" He heard Hinata say timidly. 

"Yeah and I'm bea-" He started to say but stopped when he saw his wife.

She sat on their bed with her legs hanging over the side, wearing nothing but his Hokage hat and robe. It barely covered her ample breasts. He stared at her with wide eyes, in pure shock. Hinata looked down in embarrassment. She blushed and poked her fingers together, a gesture Naruto hadn't seen in years. It pushed her breasts together, making them even more appealing. "I-is it too much? I just wanted to celebrate your inauguration... Hokage-sama." She said, ending the last part in a whisper. 

With his training to be the next Hokage and two young kids, it had been awhile since they were last intimate. Naruto smirked before walking towards her, and removing his shirt along the way, tossing it on the ground. There was something about Hinata that only he knew. His usually sweet, timid wife liked it rough in bed. She was a masochist, which worked because frankly he liked being the aggressive one. "Such a brazen attitude towards your Hokage -dattebayo. And wearing his robes?" Naruto said to her with husky voice. He took her chin between his thumb and index finger, making her look into his eyes. He leaned in next to her ear and whispered. "That calls for a severe punishment you know... I wonder what the proper form of punishment should be?" 

Hinata gulped at his words before whispering back "Total and complete submission..." That was when Naruto shed his pants and boxers. Then he tackled her onto the bed so hard his hat flew off of her head and flew across the room. Her legs flew up into the air, sticking straight up.

"What do you want your Hokage to do -dattebayo?" Naruto asked lustfully. 

"P-punish me Naru-" But she stopped herself before she said his name. 

"Insolent woman!" He throatily growled as he roughly kneaded her large breasts and bit into her neck and collar bone, leaving marks on her skin. 

"I'm sorry..." She whimpered. 

"I'm sorry what?!" Naruto growled, stopping his attack on her breasts. 

"I... I'm sorry... Hokage-sama!" She called out. He let out a dark chuckle before moving his hand downwards, rubbing her clit. 

"You're so wet already... You must really want your Hokage inside you. Is that it? Answer your Hokage!" He commanded. 

"I do! I want it!" Hinata yelled. 

"Well too bad... I'm not letting you off the hook just yet..." Naruto put his mouth onto one of her large breasts and sucked hard on her nipple, circling his tongue on her areola. Hinata squeaked in response. He did the same to her other breast and pushed two of his non bandaged fingers into her opening, causing Hinata to arch her back and grip the sheets.

"Why Mrs. Uzumaki... Are you drooling? Do you want your Hokages cock that badly?" Naruto asked but all she could do was nod. 

"Answer when your Hokage speaks woman!!!" He yelled and roughly  
jammed his fingers in and out of her. 

"Ah! Yes! I want... My Hokages cock inside me! Please, I can't take anymore, Hokage-sama!" She called out. Naruto pulled out his fingers. 

"Much better." He gave one last flick of his tongue on her nipple and started moving downward until his head was between her legs.

"This looks nice, Mrs. Uzumaki...." Then gave a hard suck on  
her clit and swirled his tongue around her entrance, drinking her juices. 

"H-hokage-sama... If you keep that up I'll...." She said breahtlessly. He stopped. 

"You're right. I'll only allow you to cum by my dick -dattebayo. And I'm not using a rubber." Naruto sat up, stroking his shaft. He then hovered over her, rubbing his tip against her opening. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and swirled it around, leaving her dizzy. "I've decided that the best course of action is just a good fucking." He growled as he pushed himself into her. She let out loud moans and wrapped her arms around his neck then looped her legs around his waist, linking her ankles. "I'm going to impregnate you again. I'm going to fill you with my seed and..." He grunted as his tip entered her cavern, relishing her wimpers of pleasure. "Bring another life into the world..." He grunted again as he pushed further. "Until my balls are empty and your womb is full -dattebayo!" He yelled as fully entered her. 

Holy shit had been so long since he's been inside her. He could have cum right then but he held it back. He took a moment to look at his wife. Her still supple breasts, her smooth skin, her eyes filled with lust. He had a mischivous grin on his face and moved out of her slightly, causing her to make a dissapointed noise. He slammed himself fully into her again, hard. She had drool coming from her mouth.

"Say it, -dattebayo!" He growled and slammed into her again. 

"H-hokage-sama!" "Louder." he commanded and he thrust in and out of her. 

"Harder! Fuck me..." 

"LOUDER!" He commanded. 

"FUCK ME HARDER!" She screamed.

He grabbed her thighs and spread her legs apart, pinning them to the bed on either side of her before he slammed himself in and out of her hard and fast. It had been a longtime since he had seen that look on her face. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her mouth open. He let go of her thighs, placing them on his shoulders and he continued to pound her, his hands on either side of her head. Then he pulled out of her, loving the look of dissapointment on her face. "Get on your hands and knees." He commanded and she dutifully obeyed. He grabbed her hips and slammed back into her so hard it sent her top half foreward so that her bottom was sticking up and caused ripples on her plump backside. 

"Hokage-sama! It feels so good! Don't stop!" She cried. He pulled out again and roughly turned her over. 

"Grab onto me." He told her. When she did he put his hands on her bottom and lifted up then slammed himself back into her. He slammed her roughly against their bedroom wall. They both made animalistic grunts as he pistoned her. "I'm going to cum... I'm going to spill my seed in you..." He growled deeply.

"Me too! I'm going to cum, Hokage-sama!" She yelled. Naruto pressed her into the wall as he released himself into her. Hinatas back arched, her head tilted backwards and her legs stuck straight out as she climaxed while being filled with his sperm. "S-so.. Good..." She moaned. 

Naruto pushed back from the wall and gently laid her onto the bed before pulling out. He sat down next to her and gently rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "Sorry. I got carried away -dattebayo." Hinata shook her head and sat up.

"No. I'm happy." She said and hugged his wrapped arm, then laid her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. "And not just about being satisfied today. I'm so proud of you, Naruto-kun. You finally made your dream come true! And I'm just so proud to be by your side. We both achieved our dreams." She said. He listened to her in awe. 

"Hinata... Thank you. For everything. I don't know if I could have gotten here without you and our children to motivate and support me. I could never repay you for everything you've done for me." He kissed her softly before pushing her back onto the bed, causing her to let out a surprised but happy giggle, and covering her with a blanket, both ready for many more rounds of love making.


End file.
